Memories
by Valir
Summary: Yoshiki reçoit un cadeau innatendu et rempli de souvenirs... OS shonen ai ToshiXYoshiki


**Désolée pour ce titre pourri mais je suis vraiment une quiche dans ce domaine ! Bon alors, pour sortir un peu mon nez de _A story_, j'ai pondu ce petit OS sur mes deux chouchous préférés. Ce n'est pas du yaoi, du shonen ai tout au plus, mais j'espère que vous trouverez ça mignon quand même ! **

Yoshiki se trouvait seul dans sa maison de LA et essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur des affaires relatives à Extasy Records International : des nouveaux contrats, des propositions diverses, des albums à sortir…Son label, devenu une véritable entreprise, tournait à plein régime ce qui l'avait poussé à développer une double facette d'artiste et de biznessman.

Perdu dans la paperasse, il sentit sa capacité d'attention déserter son cerveau et une douleur poindre dans son dos ; les trois concerts successifs au Tokyo Dome avaient été un véritable choc pour son corps fragilisé et il avait encore mal lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps dans la même position.

Incapable de se concentrer, il déclara forfait, se leva et s'étira longuement face à la baie vitrée illuminée par le soleil. Tournée plein Ouest, elle dirigeait le regard par-delà l'horizon, droit sur Tokyo. C'était peut-être pour ça que Yoshiki aimait autant cette maison. Même après plus de quinze ans, un expatrié reste toujours un expatrié.

Une sonnerie retentit, signe qu'il y avait quelqu'un au portail. En regardant sur l'écran situé au-dessus de son interphone, Yoshiki vit un homme portant l'uniforme des postiers. Il sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers le portail en se demandant ce qu'on allait lui remettre. Le postier, visiblement pressé, le salua et lui remit un gros paquet enveloppé de kraft avant de repartir dans sa camionnette. Yoshiki, perplexe, examina le colis. Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur mais l'écriture qui avait tracé son adresse lui parut familière. Il rentra dans la maison, posa le paquet sur son piano et s'empressa de le déballer. Il fut très surpris d'y découvrir un énorme album photo avec une belle couverture de cuir bleu nuit. Il l'ouvrit et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en découvrant les premières photos. Lui, tout petit, dans un parc à jeux. Et avec lui, il y avait un autre enfant, très reconnaissable sous ses traits enfantins. A présent, il savait qui lui avait envoyé cet album. Il tourna fébrilement d'autres pages pour y trouver encore des photos de leur enfance. Leur cœur battant, il referma brusquement l'album et releva la tête vers la baie vitrée sans vraiment la voir.

_Pourquoi ?_

Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Toshi pour lui envoyer ça ? Tomber sur ces photos de façon si inattendue avait tellement secoué Yoshiki qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de les regarder de nouveau. Au fond de lui, il sentait comme une peur. C'était comme si un sentiment qu'il avait fui depuis si longtemps l'avait brutalement rattrapé. Ce qu'il fuyait ? Seulement la vérité faite de manques inavoués et de non-dits douloureux. Et tout ça par orgueil…

Il prit l'album, le serra contre sa poitrine et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils noirs de son salon et s'absorba dans une rêverie pleine d'interrogations. Que signifiait ce geste de lui jeter soudainement tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance à la figure ? Yoshiki craignait que ce fût un mauvais signe. Depuis le jour où leur amitié s'était brisée, il avait toujours peur de ce genre de choses de la part de Toshi alors qu'il savait très bien, que le chanteur n'avait pas assez de méchanceté dans le cœur pour lui faire un tour pareil. Ca devait sûrement signifier autre chose…

Soudain, il se souvint : aujourd'hui était le jour où Toshi était venu lui annoncer qu'il quittait le groupe, onze ans auparavant. Il n'y avait eu, ni disputes, ni cris, ni larmes. Mais ce jour-là, le lien qui les avait unis si fort depuis leur enfance, s'était brisé silencieusement après une longue période de tensions.

Yoshiki sentit son estomac se nouer d'angoisse. Toshi l'avait fait exprès naturellement mais _pourquoi_ ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose ?

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, beaucoup de gens s'imaginaient, en prenant pour preuve leur complicité sur scène, que leur amitié était redevenue comme avant. Mais c'était faux. Les étreintes sur scènes étaient comme des réflexes, une habitude bien vite retrouvée pour faire plaisir aux fans comme dans le bon vieux temps. En réalité, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Yoshiki et Toshi ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seul à seul pour préparer le retour de X-Japan, sauf ce premier jour où Yoshiki avait joué à Toshi _Without You_ pour la première fois. Mais ce jour-là, tout était passé par la musique, pas par les paroles. Or c'était des mots qu'il leur manquait.

Jamais ils n'avaient évoqué le passé et les raisons pour lesquelles tout avait capoté. Jamais aucun d'eux ne s'était excusé, ni n'avait proposé de tout effacer pour recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Pour sa part, Yoshiki avait fui les explications car il savait trop bien qu'il avait eu beaucoup de torts et il savait que, les entendre dans la bouche de Toshi, risquait de lui briser le cœur. Il avait peur de parler, peur de provoquer une autre dispute, peur de tout briser de nouveau. Alors leur « réconciliation » s'était bâtie sur une espèce de silence tacite. En réalité, rien n'était reconstruit parce l'abcès était toujours là et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque de le crever.

A cause de cela, rien n'était comme avant. Yoshiki ne parlait plus à Toshi avec la même liberté, il n'avait plus vers lui ces gestes francs et sans gêne qu'amènent la véritable amitié. Sauf sur scène mais la scène est un théâtre où rien n'est vrai. En réalité, c'était la gêne qui dominait entre eux.

Yoshiki en était conscient et il en souffrait. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incomplet. Pour sa part, il avait depuis longtemps tout pardonné à Toshi. Leur lien d'autrefois lui manquait d'autant plus cruellement qu'il était revenu dans sa vie mais qu'ils étaient toujours séparés. Comment briser la glace pour se rejoindre à nouveau ? Yoshiki connaissait la réponse. La musique, les gestes et tout ça, ça ne suffisait pas. Ce qu'il leur fallait c'était des mots…qu'il était incapable de prononcer.

Les mains devenues moites, il posa lentement l'album sur ses genoux et respira profondément. S'il ne le regardait pas, il allait y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Et puis, ce n'était que des souvenirs….non ?

Il tourna la couverture, puis pages après pages, leur enfance défila sous ses yeux.

Il avait rencontré Toshi à la maternelle et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais lâchés. Leurs parents, voyant qu'ils ne se quittaient plus, avaient fini par faire eux-mêmes connaissance et la chance avait voulu qu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes amis, chose facilitée par le fait que les deux mamans avaient le point commun d'être profs de piano. Toshi et Yoshiki n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Ils allaient à l'école ensemble et revenaient ensemble. Toshi avait deux grands frères avec lesquels il ne s'entendaient pas très bien alors que Yoshiki était fils unique. Toshi était donc devenu le frère dont il avait besoin et Yoshiki était devenu pour Toshi le frère dont il rêvait. Il venait très souvent passer la nuit chez les Hayashi où il était plus simple d'accueillir un membre supplémentaire quand dans sa propre famille.

Yoshiki tomba justement sur une série de photos prises ce soir-là. Ils avaient neuf ans et ses parents étaient sortis en les laissant seuls à la maison. Tout heureux d'être « sans les parents », ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire la cuisine. Toshi, avec son petit appareil, avait pris une photo de lui devant la cuisinière en train de faire cuire il ne savait quoi. Yoshiki enfant, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis c'était une photo de Toshi-sans doute prise par Yoshiki- où l'on voyait ce dernier qui s'était dessiné sur la figure avec de la crème et du ketchup. Puis encore une photo d'eux, prise par Toshi où leurs deux visages l'un près de l'autre, tiraient les pires grimaces imaginables. Yoshiki se mit à rire. Le flash avait mal fonctionné, les photos étaient mal cadrées mais ça restait quand même des souvenirs précieux. Ils étaient tellement innocents, aussi proches que des jumeaux…

Il regarda les enfants grandir au fil des photos mais, pour sa part, il était de moins en moins souriant. Après le suicide son père, l'enfant insouciant, au seuil de l'adolescence, avait peu à peu pris une pente dangereuse. Tandis que Toshi continuait à rester un garçon studieux et adorable, Yoshiki s'était peu à peu transformé en un véritable voyou qui bâchait les cours. Et pour cause…

Son père, salaryman, s'était suicidé à cause de son travail qui lui bouffait l'existence comme c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui pour bon nombre d'entre eux. Ayant compris cela, Yoshiki s'était tout naturellement révolté contre l'école qui voulait le pousser vers « un bon métier », donc vers une vie de salaryman. Tout…il serait tout sauf ça. Quand on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait devenir, il répondait « musicien » et ses profs le regardaient d'un air dégoûté en le traitant de « graine de va-nu-pieds ». Mais à l'époque, Yoshiki avait la rage et ne rêvait que de leur prouver à tous qu'il pouvait s'échapper de ce système et construire sa vie telle qu'il la voulait. Il serait libre, plus libre que son père, plus libre que ce troupeau de travailleurs de bureau dans lequel on voulait l'enfermer. Yoshiki traversa difficilement cette période de photos où on le voyait coiffé comme les voyous des mangas, son uniforme tout débraillé et sur son visage, toujours cet air dangereux et renfrogné. Dans une rue, dans un parc, assis sur son bureau au collège-les rares fois où il venait ! – Il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait que c'était toujours Toshi qui avait pris ces photos. De toute façon, à l'époque du collège, Toshi avait été son seul ami.

En effet, Yoshiki, en pleine crise, était également devenu violent et avait été renvoyé de plusieurs établissements pour vols, dégradation et bagarres. Le Yoshiki de quarante-deux ans, pensa tout d'un coup, qu'il n'avait vraiment été qu'un petit con. Mais quand on a quinze ans, qu'on est perdu et poursuivi par le traumatisme du suicide de son père, comment peut-on réagir ? A l'époque, personne ne semblait rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Sa mère, débordée de travail, était dépassée par son attitude. Il n'y avait eu que Toshi pour le comprendre et ne pas le rejeter. Et pourtant, Yoshiki avait plusieurs fois été exécrable avec lui.

Après qu'il se soit fait expulser de son collège pour trois jours, Toshi –qui était toujours dans le même depuis le début- était venu le voir dans son « repaire » (une pauvre ruelle entre deux pans d'immeuble où jamais personne ne passait et où Yoshiki allait se terrer régulièrement). Toshi n'était pas content du tout :

- Yoshiki tu exagères maintenant ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? A quoi ça va te mener ? Ca t'amuse tant que ça de foutre ta vie en l'air ?

- Dégage Deyama….

Yoshiki l'appelait comme ça à l'époque quand il était en colère. Et Toshi détestait ça plus que tout parce que ça le faisait souffrir. En réponse il avait amèrement répliqué :

- En supposant que je sois encore ton meilleur ami, je me permets de venir te dire que j'ai peur de te voir un jour finir en prison ! Et la musique ? Et ce groupe que tu rêves de former ? Arrête de jouer au con parce que moi je sais très bien que t'es pas fait pour être un voyou ! Ca me rend malade de te voir comme ça ! On n'est plus dans le même collège à cause de tes conneries et je te vois de moins en moins !

- Mais fous-moi la paix ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je gâche ma vie ? T'as d'autres amis bien comme il faut alors va les rejoindre au lieu de me saouler avec ta leçon de moral à la con !

Yoshiki était en colère parce que les mots de Toshi l'avaient atteint sans qu'il l'ait voulu. Alors il avait crié sans réfléchir, persuadé que, de toute façon, Toshi n'avait pas besoin de lui et que le voyou qu'il était ne lui manquerait pas. Toshi pouvait bien l'abandonner, il avait déjà pris l'habitude de la solitude. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins !

Mais c'était la mauvaise foi qui parlait. Lorsque Yoshiki avait vu la tristesse que ses mots firent éclater dans les yeux de Toshi, il s'était tu immédiatement. Toshi, la voix tendue, lui avait dit d'un ton froid :

- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, _Hayashi _!- un coup au cœur pour Yoshiki.

Tout d'un coup, Toshi avait jeté une brochure à ses pieds et Yoshiki avait demandé sans même baisser les yeux vers elle :

- C'est quoi ?

- Le lycée que je vise…les examens d'entrée sont dans trois mois.

Toshi avait poussé un soupir découragé avant d'ajouter :

- Yoshiki… j'étais venu te proposer de recommencer à bosser pour que tu réussisses ce concours et qu'on aille à nouveau en cours ensemble comme avant. Mais…on dirait que je perds mon temps.

Yoshiki, figé, avait vu passer une crispation sur le visage de Toshi comme si celui-ci essayait de retenir quelque chose. Puis Toshi avait brusquement tourné les talons et il était parti sans que Yoshiki trouve le courage de le retenir.

La nuit venue, Yoshiki avait examiné la brochure et la scène qu'il avait eue avec Toshi l'avait tellement retournée qu'elle l'avait empêché de dormir. Une affreuse oppression dans la poitrine lui prouvait que l'amitié de Toshi était beaucoup plus importante pour lui qu'il ne le lui avait montré. C'était son seul repère, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de bien à part la musique et qui l'empêchait de couler pour de bon. En revoyant le regard que Toshi lui avait lancé juste avant de partir, Yoshiki serra les dents et se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester là à laisser la situation se tasser. Il avait besoin de voir Toshi _maintenant _car demain était insupportablement loin et il allait mourir de remords d'ici-là.

Il s'était relevé, rhabillé et qu'il s'était glissé discrètement hors de chez lui pour courir chez Toshi.

Depuis l'âge de dix ans, ce dernier avait déménagé sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, dans une pièce où la fenêtre était si basse qu'on pouvait rentrer sans peine sans passer par la porte de la maison. Cela avait été une commodité précieuse pour les deux amis qui pouvaient ainsi se voir n'importe quand sans déranger la maison.

Il était assez tard mais Yoshiki vit que Toshi travaillait sur son bureau. Honteux, Yoshiki s'approcha sans bruit et sans oser l'appeler. Mais Toshi, comme s'il avait senti sa présence, releva la tête et le vit devant la fenêtre :

- Yoshiki ?

- Toshi je…

Les mots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Trop durs à prononcer déjà à l'époque…

Mais Toshi avait compris et il lui avait adressé ce doux sourire qui avait toujours été pour Yoshiki une source de réconfort.

- Viens ne reste pas dehors.

Il lui avait tendu la main et l'avait aidé à passer par la fenêtre. Yoshiki avait sorti de sa poche la brochure du lycée :

- Tu…tu crois que je peux y arriver ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le niveau avec tous les cours que j'ai manqué.

- Je vais t'aider. Tu es intelligent et quand tu te décides à apprendre, tu le fais facilement. Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir rattraper ton retard.

Les mains de Yoshiki s'étaient mises à trembler légèrement et il n'avait pas osé regarder Toshi :

- Je peux pas te promettre que…j'arrêterai de faire des conneries. Mais…je veux essayer pour le lycée parce que…je veux qu'on aille en cours ensemble et qu'on rentre ensemble comme avant…je veux pas…que tu me laisses tomber.

Il n'avait rien pu ajouter parce que Toshi l'avait serré dans ses bras. La gorge serrée, Yoshiki l'avait étreint avec plus de forces et d'émotion que jamais. Cette étreinte était une supplication et un appel à l'aide parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire et que Toshi était le seul à pouvoir encore le guider.

- Je vais t'aider Yo-chan…, avait murmuré Toshi en lui caressant les cheveux (à l'époque, Yoshiki ne l'avait pas encore dépassé en taille !) Je serais là toujours et quoi qu'il arrive.

- Toshi…

Yoshiki s'était mis à pleurer parce que c'était la première fois que Toshi le lui disait aussi clairement. Il l'avait serré, son plus précieux ami, mortifié au souvenir de son comportement :

- Je suis tellement désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout à l'heure…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avait dit Toshi d'une voix douce. Et maintenant, arrête de pleurer avant que je m'y mette aussi.

Yoshiki avait ri à travers ses larmes et s'était écarté en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche. Toshi le regardait avec des yeux remplis de joie et d'amitié. Comment avait-il pu prendre le risque de perdre ça ?

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, avait dit Yoshiki en reniflant.

- Moi j'étais en train de réviser. Alors si t'es d'attaque, on va se mettre à bosser tout de suite.

Yoshiki l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en souriant :

- Ouais…je vais tout faire pour y arriver.

Et ce fut comme ça qu'il abandonna ses errements dans la rue pour se remettre à travailler. Tous les soirs, il venait chez Toshi et révisait avec lui jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Yoshiki trouva une photo de lui en train de travailler studieusement sur le bureau de Toshi. Et juste à côté, une main facétieuse avait écrit : « les miracles existent ! »

- Idiot…, souffla doucement Yoshiki en souriant.

Mais au collège, c'était beaucoup plus dur pour Yoshiki car Toshi n'était pas là et ses profs, persuadés qu'il ne valait rien, regardèrent avec mépris ses efforts pour s'en sortir. Yoshiki en bouillait de rage et plus d'une fois, il vint cracher sa haine chez Toshi qui l'encourageait de son mieux.

- Yo-chan, ce n'est pas pour les profs que tu fais tout ça. C'est pour toi, pour ton avenir.

Ils étaient couchés sur le lit de Toshi et ce dernier caressait les cheveux de son ami pour calmer sa colère. Yoshiki ferma les yeux sous ce geste qu'il adorait mais marmonna :

- J'ai pas besoin de toutes ces conneries pour être musicien !

- C'est vrai mais ça te ferait une bouée de sauvetage au cas où. Et puis si tu veux une bonne motivation, pense un peu à la tronche dégoûtée de tes profs quand ils verront que tu as réussi. Ca leur fera les pieds !

Yoshiki sourit et poussa un long soupir en imaginant cette plaisante scène. Puis Toshi ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Et si ça te suffit toujours pas, fais-le pour moi.

Yoshiki avait incliné la tête en arrière pour voir le visage de Toshi qui était couché en travers du lit, perpendiculairement à lui. Puis il avait saisi dans la sienne, la main qui lui caressait les cheveux et l'avait serrée longuement. Il y avait eu comme un moment de flottement durant lequel ils s'étaient regardés en souriant puis, Toshi s'était penché sur son visage et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en une légère pression. Ils s'étaient souvent amusés à s'embrasser quand ils étaient petits. Des smacks d'enfants pour rire et qui amusaient leurs mères. Mais cette fois, c'était différent et Yoshiki avait eu un long frisson en sentant les lèvres de Toshi sur les sienne et son souffle qui lui caressait la joue.

Après cela, Toshi, comme si de rien n'était, l'avait tiré par le bras en disant :

- Allez Yo-chan, au boulot !

Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de ce baiser et Yoshiki n'avait jamais eu le courage d'interroger Toshi là-dessus. Son ami n'avait jamais recommencé et Yoshiki avait fini par croire que ce baiser était comme un signe un peu plus poussé de l'amitié qui les liait.

Le Yoshiki adulte resta pensif un moment. Avec le temps, il avait cessé de penser à cet épisode et était même surpris de se le rappeler avec tant de netteté. C'était troublant…

En tout cas, s'il n'y avait pas eu Toshi, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de se remettre aux études.

C'était bien pour lui qu'il le faisait.

Et ses efforts avaient été payants. Il avait réussi son concours à la stupéfaction d'un bon nombre de gens et même à la sienne ! Sans être un élève modèle, il avait réussi à se tenir assez bien pour éviter de se faire renvoyer du lycée où Toshi et lui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ensuite, Toshi lui avait encore prouvé la profondeur de son amitié en abandonnant ses projets de médecine pour le suivre à Tokyo.

Les photos s'arrêtaient à la fin de leurs études, la dernière les montrant tous les deux rayonnants avec leurs diplômes et sur laquelle Yoshiki s'était payé le luxe de brandir un joyeux doigt d'honneur vers le portail du lycée. Aucune photo de l'époque X, rien de leur vie de stars et pour Yoshiki c'était tout un symbole car Toshi avait mis en avant la source de leur amitié, tout ce qui les avait liés depuis l'enfance bien avant X. Ces photos étaient la preuve que ce n'était pas la musique qui les avait réunis car ils avaient partagé bien plus de choses avant ça.

Pourtant, l'album n'était pas terminé car il restait encore un bon tiers de pages libres. Et, sur la première d'entre elle, Yoshiki lut « Aurons-nous d'autres souvenirs ? »

Yoshiki referma l'album, le serra contre lui et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, signe de l'émotion intense qui le submergeait.

- Toshi…

Son meilleur ami, son âme sœur…Après dix ans de séparation et un an d'un simulacre qui ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, Toshi venait encore une fois de faire le premier pas. Les deux moitiés du lien brûlaient de se rejoindre. Tenant toujours l'album d'une main contre sa poitrine, Yoshiki sortit son portable de sa poche pour appeler Toshi car il se sentait incapable d'attendre d'être de retour à Tokyo. Presque aussitôt, son ami décrocha et dit sans la moindre surprise avec sa voix toute douce :

- Salut Yo-chan.

- Toshi…cet album…

- Ca t'a plus ?

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

La voix de Yoshiki tremblait et il savait que Toshi l'entendait. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à répondre puis il demanda :

- Ca te dérange si je viens ?

Il fallut cinq secondes à Yoshiki pour comprendre :

- Hein ? Mais je suis à L.A !

- Je sais…Je suis devant ton portail.

Yoshiki écarquilla les yeux, raccrocha et se rua dans son jardin vers le portail qu'il ouvrit à la volée, presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Et pourtant, Toshi était là, vêtu du même long manteau beige qu'il avait porté durant le concert de X-Japan. Sans lunettes de soleil, car ici personne ne le reconnaîtrait, il sourit à Yoshiki. Quand le pianiste, l'esprit rempli de leurs souvenirs en commun, le vit devant lui, il sentit son cœur faire un bond en avant et serra Toshi dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait pas serré depuis très longtemps. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas de la scène pour faire parler les fans. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans retenue tandis qu'il balbutiait les mots qui arrangeaient tout :

- Je suis tellement désolé Toshi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les onze dernières années.

Il sentit les mains de Toshi lui caresser le dos et sa voix murmurer :

- Moi aussi Yo-chan… Maintenant, arrête de pleurer avant que je m'y mette aussi.

Le lien, si longtemps rompu, était réparé. Leur passé douloureux était maintenant loin derrière eux. Il n'y avait même plus besoin d'explications d'aucune sorte parce que désormais, tout était effacé. Yoshiki retrouvait dans son cœur cette pure harmonie qu'il ressentait avec Toshi lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. La boucle était bouclée.

- Je veux qu'on finisse cet album photo…, dit-il en regardant Toshi avec un sourire radieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai amené mon appareil, dit gaiement.

Yoshiki se mit à rire puis il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche comme un enfant. Puis il prit Toshi par la main et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, bien décidé à se créer encore beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres souvenirs.


End file.
